dr_localfandomcom-20200213-history
Juan de Herrera
Juan de Herrera is a town in the San Juan Province of the western Dominican Republic. History The community of Juan de Herrera had its origin in the 1700s with the arrival of a man of Spanish origin of the same name. This man lived for the first time in the place that is now called "Las Ovejas" and was dedicated to the raising of cattle, cattle and goats. During its first eight years of existence there were no more than ten families there. Subsequently, Spanish merchants who establish several businesses in the community, as well as people from San Juan de la Maguana, arrive in the community. The first market emerged in the 20s; In that same decade the construction of the first Juan de Herrera - Jinova irrigation canal began, which began operating in 1925. On October 16, 1946, the first works of topography and layout of the streets were carried out, with which the formal foundation of the population was obtained, reaching the category of section, one year the location of the houses was made. In the following decades, the municipality would gradually provide the necessary infrastructure for its normal operation: schools, water supply, police headquarters, church, fire department, medical dispensary, etc. In the early 80's the community would become a municipal district. On June 10, 1992, Juan de Herrera was elevated to the category of Municipality, through Law No. 18 - 92. Geography According to the ONE, the municipality has an area of 146.85 square kilometers (56.70 square miles), and is completely surrounded by the city of San Juan de la Maguana. Economy The main source of income that this municipality has is agriculture, as well as several companies and sectors: • Educative area • Commerce (the most important) • Industrial II • Services • Transportation • tourism The economy of the municipality depends on agriculture and commerce since 70% of its land is arable, allowing the production of corn, sweet potatoes, cassava, rice, among others. Agriculture benefits thanks to the irrigation canal built during the Government of President Horacio Vásquez in 1926. Due to the economic situation in Juan de Herrera, many young people have chosen to go to other countries; It is so much that a part of the Cañafistol section has been popularly called Dutch, because of the number of women who have emigrated to Holland. Juan de Herrera has an economically active population (PEA) of 5,551 people, of which 4,265 (77%) are currently employed. Of those employees, 187 (4%) work as public servants. Infrastructure Education Education begins in Juan de Herrera almost since its creation at the beginning of the century; By 1921, Juan de Herrera had a school. In 1930, when Trujillo came to power, there was a school run by Pedro Suero, who was responsible for a group of 20 children and his services were paid by the State. The first elementary school was built during the dictatorship and completed during the twelve-year government of Dr. Joaquin Balaguer. In 1977 a school was created to meet the urgent need of dozens of students who had to move to San Juan de la Maguana to study. Culture • Official Music Academy of Juan de Herrera . • Caonabo Folk Group. • Batton Ballet This is a devout region of the Virgin of Altagracia, the patron saint of the town. The Patron Saint Festivities are celebrated on January 21 with a variety of religious, cultural and artistic activities. Juan de Herrera is famous for his chicharrones and sausages. In Juan de Herrera, the Atabales, Los Palos del Espiru Santo, the Accordion Festivities, the Bandoleon are typical. References Juan de Herrera https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_de_Herrera_(República_Dominicana), http://enciclopediadominicana.org/Municipio_Juan_de_Herrera Michael Vedrine est la mejor